


Bad At Love

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Sacrifice, Second Chances, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Nigel meets Beth and warns her to stay away from Adam but when he follows her and sees that she is meeting him for lunch Adam gets to see jealous and possessive Nigel up close.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> "I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
> That we're meant to be  
> But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
> Get the best of me  
> Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
> Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
> Always make the same mistakes 'cause
> 
> I'm bad at love..."
> 
> \- Halsey "Bad At Love"

Nigel was awakened by knocking on Adam's front door he growled getting up from the bed Adam had left for work already after Nigel had made him breakfast and they had a little morning delight. He wiped his eyes as he ripped the door open there was a woman standing there "Hi um who are you?"

　

"Nigel who the fuck are you?"

　

Her eyes widened in shock "I'm Beth and I um actually was looking for Adam but I guess..."

　

"He still lives here and Beth hmm? You're the cunt you lied to him and tricked him"

　

Beth's mouth dropped open "Cunt? Okay I don't know what Adam told you but I only did that to ease him into meeting my parents. I know how difficult it is for him..."

　

Nigel silenced her holding his hand up "I don't give a shit bitch stay the fuck away from Adam he's over and done with you. And you don't know a fucking thing about him"

　

She narrowed her eyes "Well Nigel is it? I may not know everything about Adam but I know you aren't someone he should be hanging around with"

　

Nigel opened the door all the way and came out into the hallway Beth began backing up "Are you going to forcibly remove me from his apartment? You are more than fucking welcome to fucking try but I'm not afraid to beat a bitch down"

　

Beth held her hands out defensively "Okay this is crazy, I just wanted to see how Adam is doing and ask him to have dinner with me but clearly he is fine"

　

"You're damn fucking right he's fine and no he won't be going to dinner with you in fact I think it's best you just go back to your fucking apartment and forget Adam or else you'll be seeing a whole fucking lot more of me and my gun"

　

"Okay I got it" she walked cautiously away from Nigel he watched her and something told him it wasn't over, she would try another way to speak to Adam but Nigel would be ready.

　

It was mid-day when Nigel spotted Beth leaving the apartment building from Adam's living room window he finished his cigarette and got his keys he was going to follow her. He was pretty sure he knew she would seek Adam out to warn him to stay away from Nigel he had promised Adam no one would ever get hurt but if Beth didn't butt out of their relationship he'd have to bend his promise just a bit to drive home the point to Beth.

　

He left his gun behind in case Adam was present he didn't want to go overboard and scare him. The whole time following Beth around he imagined her talking to Adam about how Nigel wasn't a good person and could get Adam hurt. He felt his chest tighten when the image of Adam agreeing with her and leaving with her, Nigel wanted to punch the window out he wasn't going to lose another one. She was in a cab just ahead of Nigel and it came to a stop at a restaurant it looked pretty fancy and Nigel clenched his hands tighter around the steering wheel when he saw Adam standing outside waving for Beth.

　

Nigel was stopped by traffic in front of the restaurant they had their backs to the street but he could hear them "Thanks for meeting me here I know this isn't what you're used to for lunch but it's real important that I see you"

　

"Is everything okay? You sounded upset on the phone"

　

"Lets just go inside and get a table so we can talk"

　

Nigel's lip snarled as he glared at their backs walking inside an honking horn alerted him to move his car. He was going to go park then crash their little lunch date, if Adam was afraid of Nigel before he hadn't gotten to see jealous Nigel he was absolutely terrifying. Taking a deep breath when he got out of the car and slicking his hair back with both hands Nigel tried to keep himself calm "Don't lose your shit on Adam that fucking whore is the one you want to put fear into"

　

He strolled into the restaurant when a greeter approached him "How many in your party sir?" but Nigel brushed past him and scanned the dining area for Adam and Beth. He spotted them a center table Adam was across from Beth facing him but he wasn't looking. Nigel moved like a tiger after it's prey over to the table "Excuse mind if I borrow this?" he asking taking a chair from a neighboring table. Adam recognized his voice immediately "Nigel? What are you doing here?"

　

Nigel slammed the chair on the floor to the table's side but tilted it to look at Beth he plopped into it "You followed me didn't you?"

　

"You have a set of balls on you Beth I have to say that's intriguing. I tell you to leave Adam alone and you go behind my back and call him at work, you have fucking balls indeed"

　

"What is going on with you two? I don't understand why would you tell Beth to leave me alone? She's my friend Nigel"

　

"A friend who fucking lied to you and deceived you that makes her a piece of fucking shit. So go on and tell Adam why you wanted to meet him here. If you're going to talk about me I think I should get to be fucking present for it"

　

Adam began to tense up as he could sense Nigel's anger and Beth could see the fear and pain on Adam's face "Adam are you okay?" she went to reach across the table for his hand when Nigel reached out and took a hold of her hand squeezing it until she winced in pain "Stop it!" Adam raised his voice "You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone" Nigel immediately let Beth's hand go she pulled it back and held it close to her chest rubbing it.

　

"I don't want to hurt Beth baby but she wants to draw you back into her web of lies"

　

"That's not true, I just want to make sure he's okay unlike you who's obviously using fear to control him"

　

"You better watch your fucking mouth" Nigel leaned in when Adam slammed his fist down on the table "NO! I don't want you two to fight and Nigel you are not going to hurt Beth. Beth I am fine and Nigel is good to me but I just don't want him to get angry. I have to go back to work" he got up abruptly from the table and stormed out.

　

"You are a horrible person Nigel and Adam eventually will figure it out and he will leave you. And when he does you better go don't you dare hurt him because I may not be able to do something to help him but I know people who can take care of a problem like you"

　

Nigel began to chuckle "You're threatening me? That's a-fucking-dorable you don't know me Beth. Bring on all your fucking friends that supposedly can do something about me I'll fucking kill'em all including you. Don't fuck with me. Stay the fuck away from Adam last warning." Nigel warned as he got up from the table pointing his finger at her.

　

When he got back to Adam's apartment he heard crashing sounds he rushed to the door and barged in Adam was having a melt down throwing and shoving things off the tables "Adam calm down baby"

　

"NO! YOU SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT A GOOD PERSON NIGEL! THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND BETH! YOU'RE BOTH LIARS!"

　

Nigel rubbed his chin trying to think of a way to smooth it over with Adam so he decided to let him have his melt down "You know what? You're right I am a bad man and I'm a worse person than Beth, I've killed people Adam. I'm not proud of that especially now that I've met and been with someone like you. I love you Adam" he went to embrace Adam but he shoved him away "NO! You don't get to do that! I..I want you out!"

　

"Please don't do that Adam, I was afraid that Beth would convince you to leave me. I know you're angry and you can be angry in fact you can fucking hit me if you want" Nigel had tears glistening in his eyes as he held his arms out and open for Adam to throw a punch at him.

　

Adam balled his fist up but he couldn't bring himself to strike Nigel he just began crying and shaking "Get out!" he cried out weakly hugging himself tightly. "I will do anything in this world for you right now but I can't do that. I get jealous Adam and it feels like a fire is set off throughout my entire body and my brain is wired badly and there are sparks, I can't control it but I want to. I wasn't going to hurt her"

　

"LIAR!" Adam shouted slouching down the wall rocking back and forth. Nigel approached him carefully and got down on the floor with him "Okay yes I wanted to hurt her and yes I would've but I didn't bring my gun because I didn't want to scare you. I ended up still frightening you and I am so sorry I was wrong to do that. It's just I love you so fucking much and I do not want her or anyone taking you away from me"

　

"I am not a baby and I can make my own...fucking decisions!" Adam blurted out in a frustrated scream. Nigel knew it was inappropriate but he had to break into a smile when Adam used the F word it upset him more "Why are you laughing at me?"

　

"I'm not laughing at you baby but you've never used that word before"

　

"Yeah well you say all the time" Adam was still serious but he was starting to calm Nigel stopped smiling and scooted closer putting both hands on Adam's shoulders "I will never do it again and if you want to be friends with Beth then that's your decision not mine. In a way I'm learning too Adam and I'm fighting myself here if that were the old me before you I would've shot Beth in the face right there in the restaurant or even when she knocked on the door. I'll do anything you want me to anger management, counseling...any fucking thing"

　

Adam sat there silently for a moment when he spotted Nigel's gun on the dining room table then he looked towards Nigel "Get rid of your gun and any other weapon you have"

　

Nigel looked back it and sighed his gun was special and custom made but Adam was even more special "Alright if that's what it'll take to keep you baby then consider it gone. Now please get in my fucking arms and let me hold you" Adam smiled finally and leaned forward into Nigel's arms.

 


End file.
